


Consequence

by turtleoutofwater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Punishment, Sex Toys, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Sub Hermione Granger, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleoutofwater/pseuds/turtleoutofwater
Summary: A scene between Hermione and her Dom at the club.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Consequence

Hermione glanced around the crowded club upon entering. Although she recognized a few people, most were strangers to her. She breathed a sigh of relief that she wouldn’t have to face anyone in her inner circle tonight. Sex was fun, and she knew the club prided itself on privacy laws because every witch and wizard had to take an unbreakable vow not to discuss the happenings of the club with outsiders. But that didn’t mean that she didn’t experience the slightest of embarrassments when she passed certain people in the halls of the ministry.

  


Caught in her musings, she almost ran into her Dom, stopping just in time.

  


“Cloak,” he growled.

  


Unclasping her cloak, Hermione handed it to him, feeling her skin prickle with goosebumps from the chill of the air. Her Dom’s eyes turned liquid, noting her reaction as he scanned her almost naked body. She was only wearing a bra and thong under cloak, as ordered.

  


Green, to please him. His eyes indicated that he was, indeed, pleased.

  


“What is your safe word?” he asked.

  


“Lucius,” she replied.

  


“Use it if you need it tonight,” he nodded.

  


Taking her cloak, her Dom turned and continued leading the way to a spanking bench set in the middle of a wide open area. Across from the area was a bar, seating several couples and a few unattached subs. Other areas were to the left and right of their areas, with Doms and subs playing in a variety of ways. Doms sauntered around the room, observing subs and couples and scenes. Music thrummed low in the background, enough to cover conversation but not enough to be a focal point. Hermione appreciated the bass that always seemed to match the _tha-thump_ of her heart.

  


As Minister of Magic, her job was demanding. Oh, she loved it, loved knowing she was making a difference, loved finding a solution to the multitude of problems that came across her desk. Yet, she didn’t often get a chance to let go and feel. Submission allowed her to get out of her head for a moment, to not have to remember the thousands of things she had to accomplish and all of the people relying on her, but to simply please one man. To follow his orders and to simply be.

  


“Strip,” he said, as they entered their area for the evening. Hermione reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. She pulled the straps down her arms and handed the article to him. Hooking her thumbs under the waistband of her thong, she pushed down and stepped out, handing him her panties as well. Her Dom fingered the lace and satin of her underwear while eying her body up and down.

  


“Kneel.”

  


Hermione knelt beside the spanking bench, her movements graceful, honed through practice. Her Dom prided himself on her perfect posture, and she expended great effort to never disappoint him. Her hands delicately lay on her knees, palms up, knees spread wide, her pussy on display for all to see. Her head was gently bowed, eyes down, awaiting orders.

  


Her Dom grasped her wrists, first her right and then her left, tugging them behind her, binding them with an _incarcerous_. This thrust her breasts out, pushing her pelvis slightly forward and lewdly displaying her private parts.

  


“Don’t move.”

  


Hermione settled in for their scene, letting her mind drift toward sub space. Oh, she wasn’t there yet, but clearing her mind was the first step, so she worked on this to avoid thinking of everyone staring at her. She should be used to the stares by now - bright witch of her age and all that. One third of the golden trio. A female minister of magic, and unwed to boot. She and her Dom were dating but hadn’t made an official announcement yet.

  


Despite all of that, Hermione still felt nervous knowing that people were watching her. It was one of the reasons her Dom displayed her so often at the club - he knew through their many conversations before and after scenes that it was something she was working on getting better at accepting.

  


Her Dom walked away, crossing the bar area, leaving Hermione to her thoughts. To some, it might seem cruel, but to her, it was yet another way he showed he sincerely understood her needs. He knew she needed a few minutes alone to decompress from the day and ready herself for the scene ahead.

  


Despite having reserved the area, people milled around the spanking bench, circling Hermione or simply stopping to stare for a minute. No one talked to her or disturbed her meditation, and she was able to tune out most of the noise and movement, focusing on the upcoming scene and leaving the stress of the day behind her. Just as she was settling into the scene, one couple interrupted her and asked if the bench was being used.

  


Startled, Hermione was unsure how to answer. Was she allowed to answer? What should she answer? She looked at the couple, then at the bench, then glanced around for her Dom. Not seeing him, she cautiously told the couple that the bench was not currently being used.

  


As Hermione knelt naked by the bench, hands bound behind her and knees spread as wide as they could go, the Dom bent his sub over the bench, pulled up her skirt, and delivered 10 quick swats to the sub’s exposed cheeks. After kneading her pinkened ass, the Dom pulled her skirt back down, lifted her from the bench, and escorted his sub away from Hermione and the spanking bench area.

  


Hermione settled back into her mediation, trying not to let the interruption distract her from what she was doing. What felt like only a moment had passed but could have been 15 minutes later when her Dom return. She smelled him before she saw him, recognizing the mint and parchment and male scent that was uniquely him. Her body tensed slightly in anticipation, but she didn’t move or look at him.

  


“You moved, pet.”

  


Confused, Hermione glanced up at her Dom.

  


“You turned your head to look for me,” he growled.

  


Relief that he had been watching the whole time rushed through her, even as dread at his words sank in.

  


“I’m sorry, Sir. I was trying to find you,” she responded.

  


“I was watching our area, pet. If I hadn’t wanted the couple to play, I would have said something. It is not for you to worry about other people’s concerns or questions while here.” He lectured.

  


“I’m sorry, Sir. It is hard for me to not _do_ when someone asks something of me.” Hermione admitted.

  


“I know. But I will help you learn. For your disobedience, there will be a consequence.” He said, as he walked to his toy bag.

  


Hermione watched as her Dom pulled a paddle from his bag. It wasn’t very big, in fact, it looked very much like a muggle ping pong paddle.

  


“Lean forward, touch your forehead to the ground.” He growled, as he walked back toward her.

  


Hermione bent forward, settling her chest between her legs, raising her pelvis just a little as she touched her forehead to the ground.

  


“This will hurt.”

  


SMACK!

  


SMACK!

  


SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

  


Hard, soft, fast, slow. He varied the swats enough that Hermione was unable to predict what would happen next or where it would strike. He peppered her ass until it felt like it was on fire. Tears streamed down her face; she was unable to stop them nor did she want to. They were cathartic, healing, needed after a long week. Moans and yelps escaped her mouth – she was not a silent sufferer. Finally, the blows stopped, and Hermione had a moment to catch her breath.

  


“Lean back,” he rumbled.

  


Hermione sat up straight, abs getting a small workout as she pulled herself up from the floor to a sitting position. Her Dom chuckled.

  


“All the way back, pet.”

  


Hermione carefully continued leaning backward until the backs of her shoulders hit the ground, her legs still bent underneath her. She had never been more thankful for her morning workouts than in that moment. Her Dom watched her with hungry eyes – molten mercury – before he crossed again to his toy bag, placing the paddle back and pulling something else out. Hermione was unable to see what it was from where she lay on the ground, but it didn’t matter – she loved every toy in her Dom’s bag. Her Dom approached again, keeping the new toy slightly hidden behind his leg, heightening Hermione’s anticipation.

  


“Close your eyes,” he commanded.

  


Hermione closed her eyes.

  


_Pft_. Hermione heard the sound before she felt the sting. The quirt. He was using a quirt. On her pussy.

  


_Pft_. Oh, the sting. Not as thuddy as the whip, sharper than the crop.

  


_Pft_. She loved the quirt, as much as one could love an instrument of pain.

  


_Pft_. Hermione gasped and arched her back as the fourth strike hit her clit.

  


_Pft_. A second strike on her clit.

  


_Pft_. A third. Trembles racked her body, her muscles taut as she fought the pain and welcomed the pleasure.

  


“Stay.”

  


Hermione breathed deeply as her Dom walked away; she could hear his footsteps crossing in the direction of his toy bag, the soft clink of items shifting. She tried centering her mind again, ready for the next thing her Dom would do to her. She felt him return, seconds turning to minutes as he stood over her, not making a sound.

  


Suddenly, a large dildo was thrust into her pussy. Hermione screamed at the intrusion, her pussy stretching quickly to accommodate the girth. Usually, she would get a little warm up, but not tonight. Her Dom pulled the dildo out, then shoved it back in again, forcing her to take the whole length. She felt the bumps of the hilt hitting her clit, relished the abuse to her pussy. Her nails dug into her palms behind her back and her toes curled underneath her as she welcomed the penetration. In and out. In and out. With one final shove, her Dom seated the dildo deep in her.

  


“Don’t drop it.”

  


Hermione felt him walk away, but her attention was on the dildo in her pussy. The very smooth dildo in her very wet pussy. She clamped her muscles around the phallus, desperate to keep it in. However, every breath she took seemed to force it out a little more, until it dropped on the floor with an obscene plop.

  


“I’m so sorry, sir. I tried to hold it in.” she cried.

  


“Are you so much of a slut that a small spanking gets you wetter than a mermaid’s tale?” he asked.

  


“I tried to be good, sir,” she replied.

  


“Say it,” he ordered.

  


“I….I’m a slut,” she whispered.

  


Silence met her whisper, taunting her.

  


“I’m a slut,” she said, louder and with more confidence.

  


“Then you will be treated as a slut,” he responded. “But first, another consequence.”

  


Hermione felt him grab her right nipple, roughly pulling it, rolling it, pinching it between his fingers. Then a bite of pain. Oh, the clamps. He was clamping her breasts. Hermione moaned as the sharp bite of the clamp dulled to a small throb in her right nipple, and prepared for him to do the same to her left. When both tits were clamped, Hermione thanked her Dom, but he just chuckled darkly, “Not done yet.”

  


Hermione felt a tug on the chain connecting the clamps, then another chain being draped down her stomach. Her breathing hitched, as she realized what he was going to do. But no amount of mental preparedness could stop the scream when she felt the third clamp bite her clit. Sharp, intense pain thrummed through body, and she felt tears leak out of the sides of her eyes. The connected chains of the three clamps meant that every movement pulled some body part, either her breasts or her clit, making it impossible to relax.

  


“Open your eyes and stand.”

  


Hermione whimpered as she stretched her stiff muscles, the clamps biting and pulling as she slowly moved from laying backward to kneeling to standing. Her wrists were still tied behind her back, but her Dom didn’t make any effort to release them.

  


“Over the bench, pet.”

  


Hermione gingerly walked to the bench, each step pulling on the clamps, sending wonderful, pleasure-pain through her body. As she draped herself over the bench, she was careful not to mash the clamps too much. Once she was settled, she felt the _squick_ of a lube charm on her ass. Her Dom circled in front of her, holding a thin vibe.

  


“Get it wet.”

  


Hermione moaned as the vibe was shoved into her mouth, but used her tongue to get it as wet as possible. She licked and slobbered over its length, enjoying the sensation of something in her mouth. All too soon, the vibe was pulled from her mouth, and she felt her Dom walk around to the other side of the bench. His hand cupped her cheeks, pulling them apart, exposing her most private parts. Hermione felt the vibe trail the circle of her hole, then the stretch of her ass as it was slowly pushed in. There was something delicious about having something in her ass; it made her feel naughty yet oh so full.

  


“Well done, pet,” her Dom said once the vibe was fully seated. Hermione basked in the praise, soaking up the words and the small pats her Dom was giving her cheeks.

  


There was a click, and then Hermione felt the vibe come to life in a thousand little tremors. Tingles ran up and down her spine, settling with a hum on her clit. She could feel it everywhere. Just as she was getting used to the vibe, she heard her Dom mutter a _finite_ , and felt the bindings on her wrists release. She groaned as her Dom rubbed her arm muscles first the right, then circling over to the left, lightly massaging her arms from her shoulders to her fingers before gently placing each arm in front of the bench.

  


“You’re going to need these soon,” he said.

  


Her Dom came around to the front of the bench, knelt in front of her head and whispered filthy words in her ear.

  


An order.

  


“A slut should be treated like a slut.”

  


Hermione had no choice but to follow his orders. She opened her mouth and repeated what he had commanded her to say,

  


“I am a slut. I have two open holes and two hands. Please fill them.”

  


“Louder.”

  


“I am a slut. I have two open holes and two hands. Please fill them,” Hermione projected.

  


“Again.”

  


“I am a slut. I have two open holes and two hands. Please fill them,” Hermione cried.

  


Hermione felt her left hand being wrapped around a cock. _Oh Merlin!_ People were following her request. The cock was long but thin, definitely not her Dom. Another cock pushed at her mouth. Shorter, with more girth. Hermione opened her mouth, wrapping her lips around the dick pushing its way in, stretching her jaw. Just as she was figuring out a rhythm, she felt another shaft in her right hand, thicker than her fingers could wrap around. She moaned at the obscene picture she knew she must present. But she needed one more. Whimpering, she felt something at her pussy. She shivered as she felt a final cock push into her pussy. She was well and truly filled, completely used. When one cock came, another would replace it, until she lost track of the number of men who used her body. Long, short and every size in between. Some thick, some thin. The clamps on her nipples and her clit provided enough bite of pain that she couldn’t come, kept on the edge as she embraced her role as a vessel to be used and a hole to be filled.

  


No one touched her, whether by order of her Dom or not, she didn’t know. Just their cocks stroking in and out of her.

  


Finally, the last cock pulled out of her body. Cum streaked her arms, legs, back, hair and face. Her Dom took the vibe from her ass, tossing it over toward his kit, but not really caring where it landed.

  


“One more cock to take, slut,” he growled at her.

  


He turned her over so her back was on the spanking bench, and thrust into her pussy. His cock was thick and hard, fitting her perfectly despite the cocks that came before him and the cum filling her cunt. It was dirty, him fucking her through the cum of others, so degrading. Yet she loved every minute of it. This was where she felt truly seen, truly free, covered in cum and clamps and on the verge of an epic orgasm. Her Dom twisted the clamps, and she howled in pain. It was exquisite torture.

  


“No cumming. Sluts don’t deserve to cum,” her Dom warned.

  


“Please,” she sobbed.

  


“No.”

  


Her Dom kept up a punishing cadence, in and out, in and out, in and out, peppering his thrusts with the occasional twist of the clamps to stave off her orgasm. Hermione was almost delirious with pleasure, but the pain kept her on edge. Finally, she felt her Dom stiffen, felt the warmth of his cum flooding her cunt, watched the pleasure dance across his usually stoic face. As he pulled out, Hermione whimpered, desperate for her own relief,

  


“Please sir, I was so good.”

  


“No. Get dressed but don’t clean up.”

  


“Please, sir!!! Please let me cum! I was so good!” she begged.

  


“Don’t make me answer again. Get dressed,” he bit out.

  


Hermione slowly stood, torn because she remembered telling her Dom about her fantasy of orgasm denial but not sure she really liked the reality of it. Her Dom carefully removed the clamps, tenderly massaging them with his tongue as blood rushed back to the tips of her breasts and her clit. She whimpered as she tried to hold off the orgasm threatening to burst. Before she could cum, he pulled away and continued cleaning up their area, handing Hermione her cloak. Hermione wrapped her cloak around herself, not cleaning up the cum drying on skin, and prepared to leave.

  


Her Dom wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

  


“ _Apparate_ ,” Draco said.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't everyone's fantasy, but I find it hot. I can completely see a 'debrief' happening between Hermione and Draco when they get home.


End file.
